Make A Move, Jack!
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: Jack and Sally go on a date, and Zero helps them get things rolling. Suck at summaries


Make a Move, Jack!

By: Fandompacolypse

Jack was waiting for Sally on the Spiral Hill.

"Why did I ask her? Why?" Jack asked himself looking at the setting pumpkin sun. "Why did she say 'Yes'?" He thought about going home and just blow the whole thing off, but it most likely break Sally's heart. Then he heard soft foot falls behind him and he turned slowly. He knew it was Sally, but he couldn't see her yet.

Sally took a deep breath and emerged from the shadows, revealing herself to Jack. 'I hope he likes my dress' she thought, and indeed he did like her dress. It was patchwork like her other one, but better done. It had dark blue waves from the waist down and midnight black from the waist up. It was sleeveless and went down just below her knees. She also wore bone white earrings in the shape of pumpkins, an extra addition a friend of hers recommended.

Jack was shell-shocked 'She is beautiful' he thought as a goofy grin spread across his skeletal face.

Sally blushed when she saw his smile 'He's very handsome tonight' she thought as she started up the hill. He did look handsome, but was not that different dressed then usual. He had on one of his regular black, pinstripe suits, just this one didn't have tails and was unbuttoned. He had on black pants, black loafers, and his regular bat tie.

Once Sally was at the top of the hill she unfolded the picnic blanket she held and Jack unpacked his picnic basket.

While they were sitting down Zero was flying towards them, but stopped mid-flight.

'There's something going on around here' he thought

'I've been watching and the signals are clear

A nervous when she brushes his skin

The sweaty palms, the big dopey grin'

Zero snickered a bit

'With a giggle and a flip of her hair

I smell the pheromones in the air

Making goo-goo eyes over their food

They need my help hair in setting the mood'

He looks at you

'Oh you don't believe love is blind

I've got some friends who think otherwise

And here they are

Direct from my imagination'

Three crows flew down and landed in the tree above Jack and Sally and began singing

'Three blind crows'

'Watch your step girls'

'Three blind crows

See how they fly'

Zero began singing again

'You got to turn up the heat'

They sang together

'You got to butter the pan

You got to make a move and don't be afraid

Reach for her hand

Maybe give her a kiss

She's waiting for a move to be made'

He flew above Jack and Sally

'You got to'

'Got to'

'Got to'

'Got to'

'Got to'

'Got to ya'

'You got to make a move'

'You got to make a move'

'You got to make a move'

'You got to make a move'

'You got to make aaa move'

'You got to make a move'

They sang together

'Yaaaaaaa'

Zero stopped singing and flew in closer but still out of sight

"Jack, I know you can't hear me right now, but if you could I want to say a few things to ya. I am in your corner buddy, but you have got to tell this girl what your really feeling deep down. You may not get another chance, so just go on now, open your heart."

Jack leaned closer to Sally a bit "Uh Sally?"

"Here we go"

She looked over a him "Yes, Jack?"

"Oh he's gonna tell her"

"I-uh"

"Oh I can't take this!"

"Well-I was"

"Uh-huh?" Zero flew closer down

"I was wondering"

"Oo-kay" He got closer

"I was wondering"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"A-are you gonna eat that?" Jack asked leaning back to his normal sitting position

"Man what is wrong with you? You got to,"

'Make a move

You got to shift into gear'

The crows started singing again

'You got to buckle down and give it a whirl

The scene is set right out of a book

With a sunset

And a beautiful girl'

'So you got to'

'Got to'

'Got to'

'Got to'

'Got to'

'Got to ya'

'You got to make a move'

'You got to'

'You got to make a move'

'You got to'

'You got to a make aaa move'

'Yaaaaaaa'

'You got to use the sunset

What a beautiful sunset baby'

Sally got up and walked over near the edge

'You got to use the sunset baby

Whoooo-oooo Yaaaaaa'

Jack got up to and approached Sally slowly

'You got to reach for the ring

You got to give it a shot

Grab the bull by the horns or get off the pot

Whoo

And make a move'

Jack stopped so Zero pushed him and that lead to Jack holding Sally in a dip. He pulled her up and there they stood standing in the setting suns rays, staring into each others eyes. Jack leaned forward while Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon their lips met and they kissed.

Zero saw it all and smiled a very smug smile then flew off leaving them to privacy.

-The End-


End file.
